


Lost in Translation

by verity



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about the Gate translator was that after the first few weeks, you stopped thinking about it most of the time, until something happened like Ronon bumping shoulders with Teyla after a particularly uncomfortable meeting with a village elder and saying, "Bros before hoes."</p><p>Rodney, who had been following them down the path, stopped so suddenly that John almost ran into him. "<i>What</i> did you just say?"</p><p>"Oh, Rodney," Teyla said, looking amused. "He did not mean you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/gifts), [norabombay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/gifts).



> Truth in advertising, lest yet be disappointed, fair reader: this fic contains McShep sexy times, omegaverse, and mpreg, but there is no McShep knotting or mpreg.
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with omegaverse (a.k.a. a/b/o), I recommend you check out [this excellent primer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644) written by **norabombay**. This fic assumes you're familiar with the basic mechanics.
> 
> —
> 
>  **norabombay** told me to write SGA omegaverse.
> 
>  **etothepii** came up with the plot of this fic, gave me the punchline, and told me to write it. So I did. GODDAMMIT E.
> 
> I am indebted to **norabombay** , **snickfic** , and **sophia_sol** for their fabulous and speedy betareading.

It had always seemed kind of strange to John that their head of medicine was a geneticist. Of course, Carson had the gene, but certainly they could have brought—a trauma surgeon? an epidemiologist? one of the SGC's internists?—someone with more experience in the field. With other humans.

After three years of Pegasus Biology 101, though, having a geneticist on staff was starting to make a lot of sense.

—

Teyla had been fond of Ford, but there was no denying that she perked up once Ronon took his place on their team. There was the black-belt-in-ass-kicking, comrade in arms thing, but there was also the fact that both of them were Pegasus natives, and now John was finding out exactly how annoying it was to be on the outside of a cozy bubble of shared cultural references and galactic customs. Whenever they made jokes about the tar pits on M9X-203 or Ronon's three moms (John wasn't sure if that one was a joke) or the Ancestors, John mostly politely ignored them while Rodney rolled his eyes or raised his eyebrows or checked the energy readings for the fourth time in three minutes.

John learned more about Teyla over the course of a few months than he had in the year previous. Some things made a lot of sense, like how she'd taken over leadership of Athos at seventeen; some were unexpected, like the discovery of the deep sarcastic streak that ran beneath her serene veneer. There were a few things, though, that John still didn't get. Pegasus things. Things that made Ronon blush and Teyla laugh openly and, on one planet, made a village leader cover his mouth, wide-eyed, as Teyla whispered in his ear.

—

John swung his legs up onto the conference table and said, "So, we've apparently hit the semi-annual fertility festival jackpot this week."

"MX9-727 and P26-612," Rodney says. "M2X-033's is next week."

"Hmm," Elizabeth said, flipping through the missing reports in front of her. "Did you manage to get anything useful done?"

"The Lituria invited us to return next cycle," Teyla said. "They are interested in agricultural trade, as well as sharing information about the Wraith."

"The guys on P26-612 wanted us to have sex in the town square," Ronon said. "So, not really."

—

After Ford had—was—it was hard, in a lot of ways. John missed Ford, fiercely, in the way that he missed the guys he'd left behind in Afghanistan, _good_ men, lost to him and their families forever. He'd watched himself around Ford, though, like he'd watched himself around all the men and women he'd served with. 

Around Teyla and Ronon, it was easier to—to be less careful—to let himself look at Rodney a second too long, to let Rodney lean against him when they sat around a fire on a strange planet on a cold night, to sit up in the infirmary at Rodney's bedside with them flanking his sides. Ford had been team, but he'd been military. Teyla and Ronon were team and friends and—John couldn't hide anything from them, even if Rodney was too oblivious to pick up on any of it.

Rodney was team and his best friend and it was right around the time that Rodney almost died hallucinating Sam Carter in her underwear that John accepted that how he felt about Rodney wasn't going away.

—

"So what's the thing with all the bitches?" Ronon said to him, one time, right after they'd finished their morning run. "McKay not putting out?"

John stared at him, panting. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not blind." Ronon frowned. "And I can smell them, too, okay."

"Look, I don't know what you're—Rodney always thinks—look, I don't, I'm," John bit his lip, "not interested in—"

"Huh," Ronon said neutrally.

In an uncharacteristic burst of personal sharing, John said, "Rodney's always been—weird about that. I just, I'm just trying to be friendly. And sometimes they're, you know—"

"Chicks." Ronon clapped him on the back. "I hear you, Sheppard."

—

It happened, off-planet, in a tent, the way these things always happened. John had given more than a few take-the-tension-off handjobs on remote and solitary missions, and aside from a little awkwardness the next day, thought little about it afterwards. This wasn't the same, though, with Rodney exhaling hotly against the wet patch he'd licked down John's neck, cursing as he fumbled with John's belt buckle, nails scraping a electric trail up John's spine. In the morning John curled up uncomfortably at the end of the two-man tent to take Rodney into his mouth and listen to the noises Rodney made while John fought down his gag reflex and tried not to come in his pants. He slapped a hand over his mouth while Rodney jerked him with one hand and fucked him with two fingers of the other, slicked up with SPF 85 or whatever it was that Rodney had tucked in his tac vest. John almost couldn't believe it was him, making those muffled moans, up until the moment everything came together and his spine arched up and Rodney said, "yes, yes, come on, now," and John did.

It should have been awkward later, but it wasn't, aside from the part where John felt the ghost of Rodney's fingers inside him whenever he sat down and how John kept shifting his hips as he walked, trying to will himself out of getting half-hard every time he caught a glimpse of Rodney's ass. Midday, when they stopped for water and half an MRE each, Teyla touched his shoulder gently and said, "Perhaps Ronon and I should complete the trip to Keroth on our own; Rodney mentioned some energy readings to the east that he wishes to investigate."

"Uh." John looked at his feet. His ears felt warm. "I think we'll be okay. I'm sorry if—"

"There is no need to apologize," she said firmly. John used to think that Teyla was trying to be reassuring when she spoke in that tone, but these days it sounded more like a desperate cry to be spared further information. "I am very happy for you, as is Ronon. I know that—these things are not easy for your people."

"Uh," John said again, scratching behind one ear. "Thanks?"

"Come on, Colonel," Rodney said, shouldering his pack, "Stop it with the lollygagging. I want to make it to Keroth before it's too late to get pancakes."

—

One time John asked Ronon if he and Teyla were, you know, together.

Ronon laughed for a really long time.

—

"You and Rodney are not like the rest of your people," Teyla said, conversationally, while they were sparring. It was before they lost Ford, but not that long before.

"Geez, Teyla." John dodged the end of the rod she was aiming straight at his gut. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"You're a leader, as am I." She swung her other rod; he barely managed to block both of them in time. "There are not many such among your people?"

"Sure, back on Earth." John was tracking Teyla's movements more than the conversation. "It's all—chain of command."

"Hmm." Her face remained neutral as she circled him. "And Rodney—"

"Rodney's—special," he said. His face was already hot and sweaty; she couldn't read anything from that. "Himself."

"You're very protective of him," she said. Then she managed to land a really solid hit on his right side that sent him tumbling down, graceless, on his ass.

—

"When are you planning on having kids, McKay?" Ronon asked, setting his tray down on the mess table. It was late after a mission, and no one was around to hear them unless the Ancient microwave actually _was_ sentient, but—what the hell?

John managed not to choke on his mystery tuber, but Rodney didn't do as well with the mouthful of coffee he'd just swallowed. Teyla thumped Rodney on the back until he could breathe again.

"Ronon," she chided. "That is impolite."

"I'm not feeling any moral imperative to carry on the species, thank you," Rodney said, glaring. "Exposure to _actual children_ has dispelled any illusions I may have had regarding the allure of passing on my genes to future generations." Under the table, he squeezed John's knee quickly.

The thing between them was new enough that John appreciated the reassurance but not so new that he was freaked by the PDA. He'd been torn between visions of Rodney insisting they adopt Pegasus galaxy orphans and Rodney convincing Sam Carter to bear his genius children, which… horrifying wasn't a strong enough word. 

Teyla cleared her throat. "Sometimes, people do find that… things change, for someone they…"

"My moms had six kids," Ronon said, looking wistful.

John stood up and grabbed his tray. "I have—paperwork," he said. "Urgent paperwork."

"I have to get back to the lab," Rodney said, following suit. "Simpson's working on a very delicate, uh, simulation, and—"

"It is all right, Rodney. John." Teyla smiled at them. "Pardon our curiosity. We merely wish to be—supportive. As your friends."

"Right," John said. He fled.

—

The thing about the Gate translator was that after the first few weeks, you stopped thinking about it most of the time, until something happened like Ronon bumping shoulders with Teyla after a particularly uncomfortable meeting with a village elder and saying, "Bros before hoes."

Rodney, who had been following them down the path, stopped so suddenly that John almost ran into him. " _What_ did you just say?"

"Oh, Rodney," Teyla said, looking amused. "He did not mean you."

Later, John explained that on Earth, that phrase was kind of offensive, and if they'd learned it from the Marines he wanted to know who, and if she'd learned it from Earth movies, just, maybe not repeat it.

"Sorry," Ronon said, not looking particularly apologetic.

Teyla elbowed him. "It is… not as rude a sentiment, in Pegasus," she said. "But not particularly kind, I must agree."

"I see," John said, not seeing.

—

Teyla kept trying to get them assigned to recon missions that would give them a few days in the field on supposedly uninhabited planets with Ancient outposts.

"Surely you and Rodney would welcome some time to relax," she said, after John had worked his way through her other excuses.

"We're not having this conversation," John said, sitting up straight in his chair.

Teyla sighed, brows drawing together slightly in a way he'd learned to read as impatience. "It is normal, when a relationship is new, John. I understand that your military is not as accepting of—"

"We're in _my office_."

She shrugged. "It is only that you seem… tense."

"Tense," John repeated, slowly.

"I am only concerned about your health," Teyla said. "And Rodney's, of course."

—

"Does it ever seem odd to you that everyone in Pegasus seems to be into weird sex rituals?" John asked Rodney in bed the night after that group of hot guys on P26-612 tried to convince John and Ronon to come to the orgy in the town square.

"No one ever wants to have sex in public with me," Rodney said.

John elbowed him. "I'm just saying. It's all 'midsummer orgy' this and 'autumn festival where you drug visitors and try to get them to have sex with your unmarried daughters' that and—"

"No one ever drugs _me_ ," Rodney said, pouting. "Not anymore."

—

And then there was the afternoon Teyla called all three of them to her quarters and told them, "I have news for you all. I will be a mother in the spring."

Ronon whooped and picked her up and spun her around, which was not exactly how John had been taught to treat pregnant women. Rodney just stood there, gaping, at a loss for words.

"Um, congratulations," John said, trying to sound like he meant it. "But I guess you'll—have to leave the team?"

Teyla lifted an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I mean," John gestured, "You—you know. You have to take care of yourself."

"You act as if I am the one carrying the child," Teyla said, crossing her arms.

"Well," John said, and paused.

"Kanaan is being well taken care of by our people," she said patiently. "The best thing I can do for them is fight the Wraith, John. That's what being a leader is about."

Ronon grinned. "We'll have to throw a party. Big one."

"I don't understand any of this," Rodney said weakly. "But, yay?"

The party was pretty great, although John was never sure if Elizabeth knew exactly what they were celebrating. Kanaan looked like he had a good time, anyway, and Rodney got pretty drunk and told John he loved him right before he puked on John's shoes.

—

John was perfectly fine leaving the mysteries of Pegasus biology to Carson and to the midwives of Athos, to be honest. 

He did start putting some of those supposedly-unoccupied-but-interesting planets on their mission roster, though, because even if Teyla wasn't having the kid herself, it wasn't a bad idea to take a break from running straight into hostile territory half the time they stepped through the gate. Lorne could use a little more experience, maybe. And it was nice to get to spend time with Rodney where no one was watching them, no one was with them but, well, family.

Very… pushy family.

On the second uninhabited-planet-with-shiny-probably-not-lethal-Ancient-devices, Teyla suggested that perhaps John and Rodney would like to camp on the other side of the hill for, oh, a few days. "Ronon and I would like to go south to investigate the river," she explained.

"Yes, because breaking up the team for _two days_ on an unfamiliar planet sounds like the best idea ever," Rodney said. "I vote no."

"Rodney, you do not have to deny yourself," Teyla said. "I know what difficulties you experience with John's military's prejudice, but it is not right. Such a thing would never happen on Athos."

Ronon sat his pack down and came over to John, face serious. "We're doing this for your own good. I just—this shit makes no sense to me, man."

"I don't know what you're talking about," John said, backing away slowly.

Ronon rolled his eyes. "Don't mess with me, Sheppard. You and McKay still haven't, uh, parked the car, surfed down the tube slide, tied the knot—"

"—that's not even legal in the US."

Ronon shifted on his feet, and then, almost daintily, he said, "Then when is McKay supposed to go into heat?"

—

"So, this does explain a lot," Rodney said, staring at the roof of the tent. 

"You'd think the anthropologists would have picked it up," John said. "We've been here for three years."

"But why did they think I was the girl?"

John closed his eyes. "Were you not _listening_ to Teyla's thirty minute speech about that?"

"I was trying not to," Rodney admitted. He sighed. "Maybe Halling will stop asking when I'm going to bear your love child now."

"Seriously?"

"I kept thinking it was a metaphor," Rodney said. "About, you know, feelings."

"Ugh," John said, rolling over to face the side of the tent.

Rodney turned and wrapped his arm around John's waist. The tent was small enough that the size could have been an excuse, but Rodney buried his nose in the crook of John's neck, too, and pulled John back against him. "I'm not actually using you for your genes."

Rodney wasn't talking about John Sheppard, glorified light switch. John gave himself a moment to think about that.

"In case you were worried," Rodney added.

"Not really," John said, reaching up to squeeze Rodney's hand. "But. You, too."


End file.
